leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V5.10
* Gameplay Update |Release = May 28, 2015 |Related = Patch 5.10 Notes |Prev = V5.9 |Next = V5.11 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) PVP.net ;Ranked Inactivity * Players in danger of ranked decay will now receive a warning each time they log in, rather than only once. * Solo Queue Challenger and Master players will begin to decay after 10 days (reduced from 28) and will receive warnings during the final 3 days (reduced from 7). * Ranked Team Challenger and Master players will continue to decay after 28 days of inactivity but now receive warnings during the final 9 days (increased from 7). * Platinum and Diamond players (both queues) will continue to decay after 28 days of inacitvity but now receive warnings during the final 9 days (increased from 7). * Bronze, Silver and Gold players continue to be exempt from ranked decay. Hexakil: Twisted Treeline :Will be returning for 2 weeks this patch. * Now uses Blind Draft instead of Blind Pick. League of Legends V5.10 General ;Eye Candy *You can now disable "Eye Candy" in the options - to remove the little butterflies, dragonflies and water walkers that clutter the map. ;Loading Artwork *Artwork added to Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. ;In-Game Shop *Multiple performance improvements. Champions ; * ** Distance placed behind enemy units is reduced to 100-200 from 150-250. ** If the target is marked with , the distance is halved to 50-100. ; * ** Health regain's AP ratio reduced to from * ** Mana refund's Mana ratio reduced to % of max. mana)}} from . ; * New champion. ; * ** Collision radius while moving reduced to 180 from 200. ** Collision radius at maximum range reduced to 210 from 250. ; * Riot Gypsylord explaining Jinx's upcoming changes. ** Maximum attack speed bonus reduced to % from %. ** Now also grants (0 | }} at each level)}} based on Jinx's level. *** Max. attack speed bonus increased to 140% from 130%. ; * ** Cooldown reduction on-spell hit increased to from 2 at all levels. ** Cooldown reduction on-hit increased to from 1 at all levels. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from ** Can now also target monsters. * ** Bonus damage removed. ** Root duration increased by seconds. * ** Cooldown reduced to from 10 seconds at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Base shield amount reduced to from . * ** No longer deals damage. ** Now increases the target's shield by . ** AoE shield changed to 50% total shield to target from . *** New shield amount: (50% base shield to target) + (50% mantra bonus amount) ; * ** Missile width reduced to 70 from 90 ; * Stats ** Base Mana regen. per 5s increased to from . ** Mana Regen. Per 5s Growth reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 570 from . ; * ** Duration increased to 6 seconds at all ranks from based on rank. ** Effect is now triggered upon completing the 5th spell's cast time, rather than at the beginning the cast time. Arcane Mastery will no longer go off even if the spell cancels due to losing sight of the target. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Duration increased to 6 seconds at all ranks from based on rank. ; * ** On-hit magic damage lowered to % of target's max. health)}} from % of target's max. health)}}. Due to a bug, this is only a tooltip change - but the in-game values will be nerfed ASAP. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was scaling with the target's bonus attack damage instead of Sion's. ; * ** Mana cost lowered to from . Items ; * Favor gold increased to 3 from 2. * Favor range increased to 1400 from 1100. ; * Passive's attack speed bonus reduced to 15% from 25%. * Passive's buff now grants 30 bonus magic damage on-hit. This bonus damage will use critical hit text effects. ; * Active's minion promote range increased to 1200 from 1000. ; * Fixed a bug where it was not blocking . ; * Active's range increased to 550 from 450. ; * Active's range increased to 550 from 450. ; *Fixed a bug where newly placed Sight Wards would still become invisible after the brief delay even while disabled. ; * Favor gold increased to 4 from 3. * Favor heal increased to 10 from 5. * Favor range increased to 1400 from 1100. * Mana regeneration increased to 50% from 25%. ; * Favour gold increased to 4 from 3. * Favor range increased to 1400 from 1100. * Active's cooldown reduced to 40 from 60. Masteries ;Utility * ** Melee's gold gain on-kill / on-assist removed. ** Both Melee and Ranged champions can trigger the gold gain on-hit. Cooldown unchanged. *** Gold gain on-hit changed to | }} from 3. * ** Mastery's position changed with . ** Bonus mana changed to Mana from % of max. mana)}}. * ** Experience gain increased to from . * ** Item's Actives' cooldown reduction increased to % from %. * ** Mastery's position changed with . ** Mana regen. per 5s changed to % of missing mana)}} from . * ** Bonus movement speed out of combat changed to 20 flat from 5%. Summoner Spells * ** Damage reduced to 10 + (5 level) from 15 + (7.5 level). * ** Damage increased to 10 + (5 level) from 5 + (2.5 level). ** Range reduced to 1600 from 2500. ** Cooldown increased to 40 seconds from 20. Summoner's Rift ;Gameplay * Super minion magic resistance reduced to -30 from 40. ;Monster Leashes :"Leash" refers to how many times a monster will change targets before giving up and resetting. A monster can currently change target up to 5 times before resetting. * Leash limit increased to 6 from 5. * Leash range reduced to 700 from 750. * Becoming aggressive on a ranged target now counts as a leash toward a monster's limit. * Losing aggro due to out-of-range now counts as a leash toward a monster's limit. * Combining the above two changes, ranged champions have an effective leash limit of 3 rather than 6. Previously a leash would only be generated upon attacking its target, allowing ranged targets "free" leashes. ;Visual * A new, yellow duckie has been added. He will spawn in the river if the game has at least 5 Pool Party, Rumble in the Jungle or Surfer skins present. * Poros have been added in and spawn inside both bases on the map (if a Freljord champion is on the team). * Glowing runes have been added around Baron Nashor pit. References de:V5.10 pl:V5.10 Category:Patch notes